


Behind the Mask

by seriouslysamson



Series: GTA AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Fake AH Crew, Friendship, Gen, Jack and Michael are mentioned a bit, Minor Injury Detail, and have bad bad things in their pasts, dumb guys who can't express emotions properly, language warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriouslysamson/pseuds/seriouslysamson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin hasn't been in Geoff's crew for long. But he has always looked at Ryan and wondered: what exactly was he hiding behind that mask? Ryan has always looked at Gavin and wondered: why exactly couldn't he keep his mouth shut? And so it began. Could be seen as Freewood if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim at midnight and am posting it at 1am so my apologies for any mistakes. I tried to proofread. I tried. Uh... you could maybe see this as vaguely romantic if you want to view it that way (I'm thinking about a sequel that goes that way tbh). I've wanted to do a GTA au thing for a while and this is a good starting point for now. I hope you enjoy it!

The mask, Ryan always said, was an emblem. A symbol of bad things to come for any and all that opposed them. Gavin insisted that didn’t explain why he _never_ took it off. Then again, most of Ryan’s behaviour went unexplained. And all it earned him was a dirty look that sent chills down his spine. So the subject was dropped. But not for long.

A week passed.

Gavin was waiting in an alleyway, looking every bit the shady drug dealer. It kept civilians away, and that was important. His dark glasses hid his eyes, although the purple shirt he’d chosen to wear made him stand out a little more than he’d have really liked. He never thought about these things enough; he’d been told that over and over since joining Geoff’s crew. Although he wasn’t the youngest here, he was the junior member: the lowest rank. And so here he was, waiting in the wings, only to fight if the others needed back-up.

Their voices echoed over the earpiece, preparing for the coming heist. It was a small one this time, just a local convenience store whose owner had been getting a little too involved in a rival gangs’ businesses. Michael’s laugh came to him, a little too loud in his ear. Ray was making stupid jokes. Geoff and Jack were trying their best to finalise the plan, but being drowned out. Finally, a calm, slightly muffled voice came over the radio:

“Guys.” Ryan said. “We need to stay on track. We have a job to do, remember?” He said it with no hint of malice, but they fell silent immediately. Gavin felt it too, the chill, the intimidation that came with even the most well-meaning of statements from Ryan these days. He continued: “So, let’s go over it again. Michael, you’re first in. You run distraction while Geoff puts a gun to the guy’s head. We’ll get a little fear into him, persuade him to work with us. If he doesn’t co-operate, Geoff takes him out. Either way, Michael will collect the money, and we get out.”

“Right.” Geoff said firmly.

“Got it.” Michael added.

“The whole time, Ray’s gonna be on the building across the street sniping. If we have any unwelcome guests, you take them out. Right?”

“Yeah, I got it.”

“Jack, you’re driving the first vehicle. You’ll pick up Geoff and Michael when they’re done. I’m driving the second. I’ll be picking up Ray and Gavin.”

“Sure.” Jack agreed.

“And Gavin… We’re probably not going to need you, but… you know how to deal with these things.”

“Of course I do.” Gavin snorted.

“Alright. Any questions?”

“Yeah, who the hell put you in charge?” Geoff muttered, but it was good natured. Ryan was a strategist, they all knew that. His plans were as good as, if not better than what Geoff came up with.

“Ryan, I got a question.” Gavin piped up. “If you’re only driving, why are you still wearing that stupid mask?”

“Gavin, I-”

“Gavin, stop asking stupid fucking questions!” Michael growled, loud enough to make the earpiece sound turn static.

“No, no, let me answer.” Ryan said. There was a coldness in his voice. “Gavin, I wear the mask because I do not want people to see my face. It is that simple. And although I know your delicate bird-brain struggles with simple concepts at times, I feel like by now you should have gathered my intentions. No?” Gavin was quiet for a moment. “Gavin?”

“Let’s just get on with it.” Gavin grumbled. He listened as the others got themselves into their places, the distant reverberation of metal on metal as Ray climbed the ladder to the building opposite, his rifle hitting the rungs. There was a long hush where Gavin stuck his head out of the alleyway, glancing up at the roof and catching a flash of movement as Ray darted across.

“All in places?” Geoff whispered. There was a chorus of affirmations, and Geoff began a countdown. “Three… two… one…let’s go, boys!” From then on there was little Gavin could hear properly, the radio almost out of range. He caught snippets of sound, but the words were hard to make out. He caught Michael’s voice for a second:

“…not stealing! Why would I…” There was a crash and Geoff yelling. A screech. A gunshot.

“Shit!” Geoff yelled. “Gavin, we n…” The sound faded into static, but Gavin got the message. He leapt into action, running out of the alley, hand already reaching for the pistol in his belt. Turning the corner to the convenience store, he ran into a man with a gun and a badge bearing the store’s emblem.

“I’ll shoot!” He screamed, hysterical. “I’ll shoot, I’ll-” His words were cut off as Gavin’s bullet hit him square in the throat. He crumpled. For a second, Gavin could only stare, but a call from Ray jerked him back into action:

“Cops on the way, get moving! I’ll hold them off.” He leapt over the body and the pool of blood, scrambling to get into the convenience store. Geoff and Michael were shoving notes into a briefcase.

“Is anyone hurt?” Gavin gasped. “I heard him shoot.”

“Nah, shithead was a poor shot.” Geoff replied, and pointed up at the ceiling. “Just took out a light.”

“Guys, you have about thirty seconds.” Ryan said. “You need to…” There was static again. “…I’ll get Ray.” Geoff groaned and fiddled with his earpiece as Michael closed the briefcase.

“We need better radios.” He complained. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

“Cops are close now!” Ray yelled. “I’m gonna have to start picking them off if we don’t get the fuck out of here.”

“We’re coming, Ray!” Michael said urgently, swinging the briefcase off the counter and dashing towards the door. “Jack, we’re ready!” Right on cue, as they all exited the store, a helicopter began to descend into the square.

“Ray, get down from the roof and get ready to come meet me.” Ryan said. “Gavin, come too, run back through the alley, avoid the cops.” Gavin didn’t reply, just did as he was told, feeling the wind from the helicopter rotors pushing him along. He ran around the corner and back into his alleyway, right through it this time, seeing the getaway car on the road in the distance. Sprinting, he saw a cop car pulling into the street, Ray leaping into the car from the other side.

His foot caught on the curb. He was on his hands and knees. They were pointing guns at him. Shouting.

And then arms were around his chest, dragging him up, away. Throwing him into the passenger seat. Ryan jumped in after him, slamming the car into gear and speeding away.

“You stupid fucking idiot.” Ryan growled. “You almost got yourself killed again. You’re fucking lucky I was here.”

“Ryan, it was a mistake!” Gavin replied, voice shaking from adrenaline. “I fell, it wasn’t my fault.”

“You-”

“Hey!” Ray spoke up from the backseat. “He’s right. It’s not his fault. Let up, Ryan.” Ryan’s eyes grew dark as he glanced at Ray in the rear view mirror.

“If y’all are finished, we need to get to the docks. We okay to do that?” Jack asked pleasantly.

“Sure.” Ryan replied shortly. There was silence in the car for a while as they listened to Michael and Geoff crowing their victory. Gavin stared at Ryan, half afraid, half intrigued. Yes, the guy was terrifying. But… He could have left Gavin there to die if he’d wanted to. He didn’t have much reason to care about the so-called ‘baby’ of the team. Yet despite all his reasons not to… Ryan had saved his life. The masked man caught him staring and glanced over, still looking malicious. He didn’t say anything, but Gavin shrank back, staring instead out of the window at the quickly-passing scenery.

*

By the time they finally reached the safe house, everyone had fallen silent. Some were queasy from the bumpy boat ride (Geoff’s excuse was his ‘rusty’ driving skills), others exhausted. The safe house was a nice two storey place that had been lent to them by Burnie, a friend of Geoff’s. Their boss let them all in, swinging the keys in his hand.

“Alright, boys, make yourselves comfortable. It’s gonna be a good week before we can get out of here for more than a few hours.” He said cheerily. There were grumbles and groans, but no real protest as they all trailed inside. Michael was still clutching the briefcase of cash and looking ill from the boat. Ray looked similarly sick, but had mustered a smile for his close friend as they went to find somewhere to sit.

“I’m gonna go claim a room.” Jack said. “There’s only four, so some of us are gonna have to share. Or sleep on the couch.”

“I’ll take a couch.” Ryan volunteered.

“Alright. Anyone else?”

“Sure.” Gavin spoke up. “Might as well.”

“Okay. Thanks, Gavin. We’ll get you two some blankets and stuff so you’re at least comfortable.” Jack smiled, and Gavin replied with one of his own. Ryan simply nodded curtly, sitting down on one of the couches in the living room. Gavin’s heart sank. Of course. Ryan was still mad with him. Maybe more than mad. Maybe _absolutely bloody furious._ A million curses ran through his head, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything aloud. After all, that’s how he got into trouble, wasn’t it? Opening his stupid mouth and falling over his stupid feet. He shook his head and went back into the kitchen, sitting down at the table in there instead. It was just easier.

*

The inner city noise that Gavin was used to was oddly muted here. He didn’t know if the house had thick walls, or if it really was just quieter out here. He supposed it didn’t matter. It was nearly three in the morning, and his eyes hurt. But he couldn’t sleep. The living room was pitch black, and oppressively hot. His blankets were strewn over the floor next to him, the couch cushions out of place and uncomfortable. He turned over, lying on his back, letting his legs dangle over the side of the couch. Across the room, there was a long, low sigh. Curious, he sat up, but couldn’t see much but vague outlines in the darkness.

“Hey, Ryan?” He whispered. “You awake?” There was no reply. He waited a while, before giving up and turning over again, putting his back to the room, eyes squeezed shut.

*

A rustling slap on his face. He awoke to a newspaper being shoved at him.

“This is why I wear the mask, Gavin.” Ryan raged. “Because people like you come onto the scene and shit like this happens.” As his eyes finally focused, Gavin took the paper. On the front page was a large photograph, slightly grainy, of two men. One in a skull mask, his face entirely obscured, only his eyes shining through. And another on his knees, being dragged up by the other man. His face was away from the camera. Gavin stared. He hadn’t realised just how tightly Ryan’s arms had been around him.

“You’re being too harsh, Ryan.” Geoff’s voice drifted to him across the room. “He made a mistake. We all do it.”

“No, that’s not what this is about!” Ryan replied sharply. “He asks stupid questions, Geoff. He took everyone’s focus off the job before we even started. That’s why you and Michael-” Geoff cut him off.

“That’s not why Michael and I did anything. That was our own fault, poor planning. We never considered the guy would have a firearm of his own. Anyway, who was it who stopped the guy? Oh, right, yeah. Gavin. And if you’re still mad about him falling over, well shit, you’ve got issues.”

“I-”

“No, Ryan. You know the boss is around here.” Gavin still cowered on the couch as Geoff walked over to Ryan. The other man was taller, but Geoff still managed to be intimidating as he glared at him. “You take orders from me, do you understand? And I am ordering you to leave the kid alone. It wasn’t his fault. If anyone’s, it was mine. Hell, like I said, it was poor planning. And who did the planning this time around? Oh, right.” He prodded Ryan in the chest. “Practise what you preach and maybe you and I will get along a little better.”

Ryan just stood there for a moment, trying to stare down his boss. He seemed to see that it wasn’t getting him anywhere, however, and stood down. Nodding silently, he pushed past Geoff and out of the living room. The front door slammed.

“Jesus Christ.” Gavin said quietly.

“Don’t worry about him.” Geoff replied, hearing the anxiety in his voice. “He’s not gonna do anything to you. If he does I’ll fucking slice him up. He’s just… After that conversation you had about his mask, he’s been tense.”

“Do _you_ know why he wears it?” Geoff suppressed a laugh.

“Man, you don’t know when to stop, do you? This is what got you into trouble!” He sighed, and his face dropped a little. “You know, I don’t know. Maybe his face is all fucked up, like the Phantom of the Opera or something. Maybe it really is just in case people see his face. I don’t know. I was never brave enough to ask. Unlike you.”

“I’m not brave.” Gavin muttered. “Just dumb.”

“That’s not true at all.” Geoff said sternly. “And don’t argue with me.” Gavin rolled his eyes as Geoff continued. “Listen, Michael, Jack, Ray, and I have to head out. We’ve got a deal to make and some equipment to buy. I’m guessing Ryan’s gone for the day after that, so… you can look after yourself here. You know where food is, and I’ll leave you the spare key in case you wanna lock up to feel safer.”

“Thanks, Geoff.”

“No problem, buddy.” Geoff patted his shoulder. “I’m gonna get the others to come down, and we’ll be off.” He walked into the hallway and Gavin heard him ascending the stairs. A moment later, the others followed him back down, and they all paraded out, offering him goodbyes on the way past. Gavin sighed. Being left alone was not unusual; he was left on guard duty fairly frequently. But not in a strange place. He finally got off the couch, stretching, feeling the ache where Ryan had grabbed him yesterday. It was just another reminder of his own stupid actions.

*

The day passed slowly, with Gavin wandering around the house, glancing through boxes and shelves. He found Burnie’s book collection and spent most of the morning thumbing through various tomes, looking for something interesting. He never found anything to keep his attention for more than a few minutes. Finally, he gave up and went down to the kitchen to make lunch. He found some bread and peanut butter, and set about making a sandwich. As he was slicing the bread, he heard something, pausing to listen. A noise outside. Footsteps. Gavin turned from the counter, holding the bread knife in front of himself with shaking hands. The door handle turned.

“Who is that?” Gavin demanded loudly. Slowly, the door opened, and Ryan walked in, hands held up. He stayed there, still, until Gavin lowered the knife. His hands dropped to his sides and he closed the door.

“I thought you would have gone with Geoff and the others.” He said, straight to the point.

“No, uh… Geoff wanted me to stay here.” Gavin went back to cutting bread.

“Why is that?”

“I don’t know.”

“Least he trusts you to be alone here.” Ryan sat down at the table, resting his chin on his hand, watching his teammate.

“Ryan, can I ask you something?” Gavin didn’t turn as he spoke.

“Is it gonna be about the mask, because-”

“We’re your team, Ryan.” He threw down the bread knife, walking over to the table. “I know it’s your big ‘thing’, you know, that you’re so desperate no one knows. And I don’t know if you’re proud, or scared, or just plain bloody stubborn, but you’re killing me with it. With this little act.”

“’Little act’? Gavin, you don’t know the half of it.”

“I know! I want to know!” He slammed his hands down on the table in an unusual display of temper. His voice quietened as he continued. “I’ve been afraid of you since the day I met you, Ryan Haywood. And the last two days haven’t helped. The least you can do is show me your stupid bloody face.”

“You’re not gonna like it.”

“I don’t need to like it. I need to see it.” Ryan rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” He stood up in front of Gavin, towering over him. Slowly, he brought his hands up to the mask. And suddenly all ceremony was gone as he tugged it away, dropping it to the ground at his feet. Gavin stared. He was handsome, there was no doubt about that. The strong jawline, the neat stubble, the wave of light brown hair. And the eyes, all that Gavin had ever seen of him, suddenly seeming an even brighter blue than he’d realised before.

And the scars. God, the scars.

The three long, jagged scars running across his face. One beside his left eye, one beside his right. And the worst, running from just above his right eyebrow, across the bridge of his nose, beneath his left eye and down to the joint of his jaw. Gavin stared, all the breath leaving his body as Ryan closed his eyes.

“Ryan…” He didn’t know what to say.

“Do you see now?” Ryan asked quietly, eyes still firmly closed. “Why I wear the mask? Why I never look in a mirror? Why I hide my face?”

“Ryan, you don’t-”

“Oh, yes, it’s helpful in protecting my identity. Of course it is. And, like I told you, it’s intimidating. Of course it is. But, Gavin… This is why I didn’t want you to know. Because you react in the same way everyone reacts. With disgust.” Ryan opened his eyes and Gavin flinched back.

“No, no. Ryan, I’m not disgusted, I-”

“So why are you cowering away? What are you so afraid of?”

“I’m afraid of you!” Gavin shouted. “I’m afraid you’re going to go off on one like you did in the car yesterday! For something that wasn’t my fault!” He paused, breathing heavily. “Ryan, I don’t want to be your enemy. Or like some lost puppy trailing after you that you can’t get away from. You’re part of my team. You should be my friend. And no scars are gonna make a difference to that.” Ryan was silent for a long time.

“What do you mean?” He asked quietly. Gavin laughed mirthlessly.

“Oh come on! You know friendship, Ryan, don’t tell me you don’t, cause that’s a bloody lie!”

“Of course I do, I mean… I should be your friend?”

“Yes! What good is a team if we don’t trust each other? What good is a team if we can’t connect? I know you want to keep up your reputation as a cold bastard, which you’re doing great at, by the way, but you need to… to have some emotions sometimes. Some that aren’t just… yelling at me.”

“I…” Ryan took a deep breath. “I want to be your friend, Gavin. It’s hard. I’ve been tense, I’ve been-”

“You’ve been worrying about the mask.” Gavin nodded. “I know that. But don’t. You were an absolute arsehole, to be honest, and I would have slapped the crap out of you earlier if I could. But screw it. That’s in the past. We can be friends.” He stood resolute and held out a hand in front of him. Waiting for one to be offered in return. Ryan just stared for a while, hand absent-mindedly going to his face, touching the longest scar. Slowly, he nodded. Their hands met, but rather than a handshake, Ryan pulled Gavin into a tight hug, gripping the back of his shirt desperately.

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly.

“You saved my life yesterday. I think that makes up for almost anything you’ve thrown at me since, really.” Gavin pulled back from the hug, looking up at Ryan. “Besides the fact I think you, like, broke my ribs or something.”

“Hey, I was running off adrenaline. Shit gets broken sometimes. You’ll heal.” Ryan managed a grin and Gavin couldn’t help but return it.

“So, are you gonna show the others?” He asked.

“Uh… No. Not yet. So, I’m… trusting you, I suppose. To not tell them.”

“I won’t, not if you don’t want me to.”

“Thank you, Gavin. I appreciate it.” Ryan bent to pick up his mask from the ground. Gavin took it from his easily-relenting fingers, twisting it slightly, disfiguring the skull.

“Do you think, one day, you won’t need it anymore?” He asked, staring into the empty eye sockets. Ryan plucked at the mask, and he looked up, now staring into cerulean blue eyes. He saw their life as if for the very first time.

“One day, maybe. But not yet.” He murmured. “This is just the first step, after all.”

“Well… Look, I know because we’re all, like, criminal masterminds and stuff we’re meant to be emotionless and stuff, but… If you need my help, I’m willing. Just don’t… don’t go off the rails on me again.”

“I won’t. I swear. And… _you_ can trust _me_ on that.”


End file.
